


La guarida del dragón

by Anii_Rivera, Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Historias cortas variadas (oneshot y Drabbles) [2]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Knights - Freeform, Lemon, One Shot, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), baby trolls, dragon - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Los caballeros deben matar al dragón, no dormir con él, pero Poppy, la princesa guerra que no necesita la protección de un caballero, siempre hace las cosas distintas al resto.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Historias cortas variadas (oneshot y Drabbles) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897744
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	La guarida del dragón

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en un fanfic broppy de dragones que perdí en la inmensidad del internet llamado "The dragon and the knight" esta muy lindo, pero no tenia final, saben que sigo con mis retos lemon y por el momento es lo que seguiré manejando, como saben, mi sello distintivo, casi firma de autor, tenia que venir XD (gemelos como siempre)

Poppy era una princesa guerrera de un reino muy lejano, cada cierta temporada la joven monarca emprendía grandes odiseas en busca de honor y gloria para su fuerte reino, fue así que en su pesquisa llego a sus oídos el grito de auxilio de un reino, su gente sufría por la presencia de un dragón en la zona. La princesa había matado a centauros, hombre lobos, vampiros, grifos, incluso a demonios, pero jamás tuvo la suerte de matar a un dragón. Sin perder tiempo se apresuró, montada sobre su blanco corcel, a presentarse en la corte de ese lugar.  
.  
-Princesa. – la saludo el rey. – es un honor tenerla aquí, la ferocidad de su pueblo y las historias que la bañan en gloria la anteceden. –  
-Honor y gloria es lo que promete, según entiendo. – hablo la princesa. – A quien le traiga el corazón de aquel monstruo. –  
-No solo eso, un cofre de oro y joyas y la garantía que la fortuna del dragón le pertenecerá. –  
-¿Fortuna? – pregunto intrigada.  
-Los dragones hacen sus nidos con oro y joyas, esas bestias llevan años en aquella montaña, su nido debe de ser enorme. –  
-¿Mata gente del pueblo, quema sembradíos, roba ganado? – la inexperta princesa quería detalles de aquello que mataría.  
-Oh no, solo inverna. – aseguro el rey. – eso y que se ha comido a todos los caballeros que han intentado matarlo. –  
-O sea que… solo duerme, ¿Qué gloria hay en matar a un dragón dormido y que daño podría hacerles? – No queria matar a una criatura inocente.  
-¿Cuándo se acercó al reino, pudo ver el cielo? – pregunto con seriedad el viejo hombre.  
-No, las nubes y los truenos de tormenta me impidieron verlo. –  
-Ese era el dragón, cuando inverna exhala humo que sale de la montaña y nubla el cielo, causando que haya rayos y caiga ceniza en las cosechas, además que como a estas no les llega la luz de sol… no hemos tenido buenas cosechas en años. –  
-Ya veo, realmente si es un problema. – dijo sosteniendo su barbilla. - ¿Y han intentado hablar con él? –  
.  
La corte entera comenzó a reír descontrolada, algunos escupieron sus tragos y otros más comenzaron a cuchichear sobre lo poco inteligente del comentario.  
.  
-Que buen sentido del humor, princesa, hablar con la bestia. – comento riendo. – si se pudiera le aseguro que ya lo habríamos hecho, es por eso que ofrezco la recompensa para quien me traiga el corazón del dragón, tráigalo y su reino no solo tendrá una princesa valiente, sino una reina digna, feroz y fuerte, nadie dudara de su templanza ni se atreverá a atacar a su reino. –  
-Delo por hecho, su majestad. – Poppy hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a partir a una nueva aventura.  
.  
Ya estaba montada en su caballo, mirando desde la salida del imponente castillo la sombría montaña de la cual salía humo y rayos, dispuesta a arriesgar su vida una vez más, por el honor y la gloria, cuando una voz la detuvo.  
.  
-Princesa. – la llamo. – Soy Cybil, la hechicera del rey. –  
-Hola. – saludó contenta. – No tengo mucho tiempo, la aventura aguarda y… -  
-Espere, princesa, tengo algo para usted, esto podría ayudarle en caso que no logre vencer al dragón. – dijo alzando una botella con un brebaje de un brillo rosado muy espacial. – Cuando la escuché decir que debimos de hablar con el dragón, supe que era digno de esto, cuando vea que su vida peligre y que su fuerza la supera, vacié la botella completa sobre usted, deje que se impregne en su ser, esto debilitara al dragón lo suficiente para que lo venza, pero se lo advierto, solo en caso de emergencia. –  
-Entiendo, lo usare, no se preocupe. – Poppy hizo que su caballo avanzara, pero la voz de Cybil de nuevo la llamo.  
-Princesa, sea inteligente y recuerde, hay más de una manera de traer el corazón del dragón. –  
.  
Poppy no comprendió del todo sus palabras, pero agradeció su apoyo, le dio una sonrisa antes de partir y perderse por la espesura del bosque. Al pie de la montaña tuvo que dejar a su valiente corcel, pues las afiladas piedras, casi verticales, no eran un buen lugar para un caballo. Entre más subía el aire se inundaba de un penetrante olor a carbón, los ojos ardían por el denso humo, siendo complicado a su vez caminar, a duras penas podía ver donde ponía los pies, finalmente encontró una grieta que se adentraba a la penumbra del corazón de la montaña, de ella emanaba un extraño aire caliente, el humo corría por arriba y esa briza ardiente por abajo, eran como si la montaña respirara, salía y entraba aire. Poppy camino a oscuras, empuñando en alto su espada, no quería matar al dragón mientras dormía, pero si aquello era tan horrible como lo describía, tal vez tendría que tomar esa opción.  
.  
Adentro, el brillo del tesoro iluminaba el interior, era mucho oro, jamás en su vida había visto tanto, eran montañas, lagos completos de tesoros robados por cientos de años, en el centro del tesoro, logro ver un montículo descomunal de rocas terracotas, era como si fuera el corazón de la montaña, el tesoro lo rodeaba por lo que pensó que el dragón debía de estar detrás de aquella colosal montaña interior. Rodearla sería difícil, pero estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta la bestia y reclamar su premio, salto hacia el tesoro para poder tratar de rodear su obstáculo, más al hacerlo, le dio la sensación de que aquello se movía, solo ligeramente, al inicio pensó que se debía a que el dragón estaba cerca, por ello la tierra se estremecía, pero al seguir caminando, al fin entendió que aquel obstáculo insondable no está más que el mismo dragón durmiente, Poppy comenzó a temblar y casi quedo en shock cuando miro una de sus patas moverse, su espada no sería más que una astilla en su enorme dedo, no sería capaz de vencer a la bestia, nadie podría matar a aquello.  
.  
-Huelo a un ladrón. – se escuchó una poderosa voz rugir mientras el imponente dragón comenzaba a moverse. – un ladrón, te voy a encontrar. – decía elevando su cabeza, buscando.  
-No soy un ladrón. – comento ofendido la princesa. – Soy Poppy. – grito con un valor que no sabía que aun tenia. - un caballero y he venido por tú corazón, el rey de estas tierras reclama su paz, liberare a estos ciudadanos de tú tiranía. –  
-Un caballero más… bien, bien, ya era hora de pararme por un tentempié, espero que tengas un buen sabor y no portes una tonta armadura sobre cargada, es difícil mascar con eso. – el dragón poso su pesada mirada en ella y dudando comento. – Tú no eres un caballero, pareces más una princesa, una muy tonta, sabes, normalmente las princesas tratan de ir en dirección contraria a los dragones. –  
-Soy una princesa, pero no una que espera ser rescatada, yo puedo defenderme a mí y a mi pueblo y luchare contigo hasta la muerte, por el honor y la gloria de mi reino. – exclamo para lanzar una serie de ataques a su cola serpenteante.  
-No eres muy lista ¿cierto? No sabes que las armas no atraviesan la piel de un dragón, solo una flecha de metal negro podría herirme, si es que me logran dar. – comento riéndose de las cosquillas que le provocaban sus ataques. – Eres tan insignificante, como un mosquito. –  
-No me rendiré, porque, aunque me golpees, yo siempre me levantare. – Poppy se había ensañado con una de sus escamas, tal vez si le daba los golpes suficientes lograría romperla.  
-No me hagas reír. – dijo un tanto aburrido ya de verla batallar, con una de sus manazas hizo una enorme ola de oro y joyas que lanzaron a la princesa, desarmándola en el proceso. –Es hora de la cena. – rugió abriendo el hocico para tragarla entera.  
-Espera, espera, no lo hagas. – casi grito, aterrada de los colmillos y sus fauces tan grandes como una cueva. – Po- po-podemos hablar. –  
-Lo siento, pero detesto conversar con la comida, ya me cansé de jugar contigo. –  
.  
Poppy podía sentir su aliento, temblorosa, pensó en aceptar el final, hasta aquí habían llegado sus aventuras, tirada en el suelo, retrocedía como podía ante su inminente muerte, fue que noto algo que le venía estorbando desde hacer rato, era el brebaje que le dio Cybil, “solo en emergencias, pues esta es una” pensó para tomar la botella y mojarse con su contenido, lo que sea que debía pasar, no paso, sus dientes se acercaban cada vez más, eso no servía para nada en detener al dragón, por lo que en su desesperación le lanzo la botella, dándole justo en una fosa nasal, el dragón se sacudió, trato de limpiar con sus garras su nariz, comenzó a temblar y gritar, la cueva entera se estremeció, las paredes crujieron, se escucharon piedras caer, la princesa miro como su única salida era cerrada por un colosal derrumbe, no sabía que pasaba, un huracán de humo y relámpagos se hicieron presente, Poppy casi es absorbida por el torbellino, tuvo que aferrar al oro, metiendo sus manos desesperadamente entre las monedas, tan rápido como empezó todo se detuvo, ahora, el dragón había desaparecido, o eso pensó, de entre las dunas de oro emergió un joven, lucia confundido, sus manos tenían garras en vez de uñas, su piel bronceada tenia escamas regadas y estaba cubierto por una simple tela de la cintura para abajo.  
.  
-¡Tú!....Tú, tú… Tú estúpida humana ¿Qué diablos me hiciste? – escucho la voz del temible dragón salir de él.  
.  
Poppy tardo un poco en comprender en que el temible dragón ahora era humano, tenía escamas más pequeñas y seguramente más frágiles, ahora entendía para que era el brebaje de Cybil. La princesa tomo una espada cercana, empuñándola victoriosa.  
.  
-Tú legado de terror ha terminado, dragón. – le aseguro lanzando varios ataques, pero estos fueron esquivados con bastante facilidad.  
-No creas que por reducirme a esta estúpida forma podrás matarme. – el dragón esquivo la espada, la tomo por la muñeca rompiendo su punto de equilibrio y aprovecho para tomarla por el cuello con su brazo mientras le encajaba las garras en la cabeza. – Te romperé el cuello para que dejes de molestarme. – aseguro, más al tenerla tan cerca, su fina nariz no pudo evitar inhalar la esencia que desprendía todo su ser, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, se sentía raro, de la nada le broto una urgente necesidad que no esperaba tener, empujo a la chica lejos, tapándose la nariz para no olerla. - ¿Qué era esa cosa? – el joven trato de alejarse de ella, mantener una buena distancia.  
-Oye, no huelo tan mal. – dijo tratando de olerse a sí, misma. – Si sude con el calor de la batalla, pero no apesto. – Poppy trato de acercarse para seguir con la batalla, pero el joven retrocedió.  
-No, no, no, no… aléjate de mí. – el chico camino entre las dunas de oro mientras se tapaba la nariz, parecía ir a algún lado, por lo que Poppy lo siguió, demasiado curiosa para recordar porque motivo estaba ahí en primer lugar.  
.  
Dentro de la cueva se encontraba un lago subterráneo, iluminado por unos hermosos cuarzos, vio cerca de unas rocas aquellas telas que vio sobre el joven y este bañándose en las oscuras aguas. Poppy no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo, era guapo, ¿Cómo una bestia colosal, asesina de caballeros se había trasformado en un chico tan apuesto? Escaneaba cada parte de su cuerpo centrando su atención en la retaguardia mientras tomaba asiento sobre una roca cercana.  
.  
-Vaya, de este tamaño tienes mejor aspecto. – comento de una manera lasciva, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Si tan solo dejaras de ser tan gruñón. –  
-¡¿Yo?! – pregunto indignado volteando con ella, haciendo que la princesa tuviera la vista de lo que más deseaba contemplar. - ¡Tú eres la que invadió mi hogar y trato de matarme! – exclamo molesto. – Al igual que el resto de caballeros de quinta, yo solo quiero una vida tranquila sin la molestia de los humanos. –  
-Pues los humanos no te molestaríamos si no causaras tantos problemas cuando invernas. – le recalco.  
-¿Perdón? Mis antepasados llegaron aquí primero, ellos fueron los idiotas que decidieron construir una ciudad alado de un nido de dragones. –  
-Está bien, tienes un buen punto. – hablo tras pensar en lo injusto que debía de ser para su especie llegar primero a un sitio para luego ser cazados. – Pero no podemos echarlos. -  
-Ni siquiera he intentado hacerlo, y fácilmente podría acabar con todos, pero no lo hago, yo puedo vivir en paz, ¿Por qué los humanos son tan complicados? Siempre están invadiendo el territorio de los demás. –  
-Sí, sobre eso, lo siento, yo también lo hice y… es que tal vez, no lo sé, ¿podrías considerar invernar en otro lado? –  
.  
El joven la miro de tal forma que sin más entendió la negativa.  
.  
-Está bien, lo entiendo, tienes toda la razón, esto es injusto, pero aun así quiero encontrar la manera de ayudar a ambos, tú tienes derecho de quedarte aquí y ellos de habitar sus tierras, así que… - pensó. – tengo que eliminar el problema central. –  
-¿Acaso esperaras a que baje la guardia para matarme? – pregunto paranoico.  
-Hace unos minutos ese era mi plan, pero ahora considero que es injusta la manera en la que te han retratado en pueblo. – dijo con voz calmada. – Quiero ayudarlos sin la necesidad de matarte, aunque si sigues de gruñón tal vez lo haga. – bromeo.  
-No confió en ti. – aseguro molesto.  
-Estando así, ¿duermes echando humo? – pregunto mientras se quitaba su armadura.  
-No mucho, ¿por qué lo pre…? - el joven se quedó en shock al ver que la princesa se desvestía. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto nervioso.  
-Dijiste que apestaba, así que me daré un baño. – respondió para continuar con su cuestionario. – ¿Es posible que tomes la invernacion con esta forma? -  
-Si, te dije que apestabas, tomar un baño sería buena idea, pero lejos de mi… además, tus estúpidas preguntas, si, podría invernar así, pero correría peligro, somos más débiles de esta forma, ya te respondí, lárgate a bañar a otra parte. – dijo para meter su cuerpo hasta la línea de sus ojos en el agua, Poppy podía ver con facilidad como estaba haciendo pucheros con la boca.  
-Por favor, no creo que te interese una “estúpida” humana, además, estoy llena de tierra y hollín, enserio necesito tomar un buen baño. –  
.  
La princesa parecía recia a no salir del agua hasta estar limpia, por lo que fue el dragón quien tuve que salir corriendo, pues el agua en vez de dispersar el aroma lo había fortificado, era pues un hedor que no soportaba. Poniéndose su ligera prenda volvió sobre sus pasos en busca de aquella botella que le arrojo, tras encontrarla la tomo y olfateo, cubriéndose la nariz de nuevo.  
.  
-Lo que pensé… mierda, ahora ¿Cómo la saco de aquí? –  
.  
Siendo un dragón no tendría el problema de abrir una grieta con un simple rugido, pero como humano, aun tenia fuerza sobrehumana, pero no tal como para sacarlos de ahí. Volvió con la joven, al verla salir del agua no pudo evitar contemplar su belleza y sensualidad, era como una diosa griega, lo sabía bien, pues, así como sus antepasados robaban tesoros, pensando que tenían suficientes, él robaba libros, cuadros, pergaminos, quería hacerle honor a la creencia de que los dragones eran seres sabios, tenía un amigo, Nube, un hechicero que de vez en cuando se la pasaba por ahí, le hablaba de pociones y hechizos mágicos, así como sus hazañas, era eso lo que le ayudo a reconocer el brebaje, esencia de dragona en celo con amortentia, estaba siendo irresistible, se moría de ganas por copular con la hembra humana, pero era solo el efecto de la poción, tenía que sacarla de su nido sin acercarse o podría caer en su hechizo.  
.  
-Así que… - hablo Poppy al ver como el joven la miraba de manera extraña sin decir una sola palabra. - ¿Cómo te llamas? Porque tienes nombre ¿cierto? –  
-Si, tengo nombre, me llamo Branch. – contesto molesto.  
-Yo soy Poppy. – dijo mientras exprimía su cabello quitando el exceso de agua.  
-Lo sé, gritaste tú nombre mientras me aclarabas que terminarías con mi existencia. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
-Bueno, Branch, es un gusto… y ¿Cómo abriéremos la cueva? –  
-¿Abriremos? – pregunto extrañado.  
-Si, tengo familia y amigos que esperan mi regreso y por lo que veo a ti no te gustan las visitas, ¿o es acoso que quieres que me quede? – pregunto coqueta acercándose peligrosamente al joven aun con su cuerpo desnudo.  
-¡Yo lo que quiero es que te largues! – grito retrocediendo de la chica.  
-Bueno, hay que buscar alguna salida, esta montaña debe de tener varias. – de eso estaba segura Poppy que comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. – Podemos dar una vuelta, tú guía, es tú nido, debes de conocerlo mejor. –  
-Claro que lo conozco bien, solo sígueme. – dijo molesto de su presencia.  
.  
Llevaban un rato recorriendo recovecos de la inmensa montaña, pero no encontraban salida que no estuviera obstruida por los derrumbes que se dieron por culpa de la poción y su transformación inesperada. El hambre comenzaba a llegar, por lo que Branch tomo una rama llena de pequeñas moras negras, se las metió en la boca siendo extremadamente ruidoso al tragarlas. La princesa al verlo se percató que ella también tenía hambre, imitando su misma acción, tomo una baya y cuando estaba a punto de metérsela en la boca, Branch le grito.  
.  
-¡NO COMAS ESO! – su voz seguía siendo tan imponente como cuando era una dragón, tan fuerte y estridente que la cueva entera se sacudió.  
-¿Por qué no? – pregunto con las manos sobre sus oídos, tratando de protegerlos de sus rugidos.  
-Estas bayas son venenosas para los humanos, no debes comerlas. – hablo en una voz más baja, notando que su gruñido la asusto.  
-Lo siento, es que tengo hambre. – respondió bajando sus manos a su estómago que ya hacia extraños ruidos.  
-Ah, come de aquellas. – dijo apuntando a un arbusto. – esas no son venenosas. – comento sin mucho afán.  
-¡Son moras azules! – exclamo la princesa contenta, comiendo todas las que podía tomar.  
.  
No supo que era aquella sensación, debía de ser la poción, porque sentía una gran alegría en verla comer, no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando Poppy se volteo para verlo, trato de ocultarla, pero la princesa lo había visto todo, se sentía afortunada de ver sonreír al temible dragón, era la mayor de sus victorias. Branch se volteo bastante sonrojado, dándole la espalda mientras recuperaba sus colores habituales, cuando sintió un fuerte agarre por atrás, la princesa lo estaba abrazando.  
.  
-¡¿Pero qué haces?! – exclamo nervioso.  
-Te estoy abrazando como agradecimiento por salvarme. – dijo ella contenta.  
-Solo no quería que tú cadáver apestara mi cueva, no podría comerte si mueres envenenada, la carne así no sabe bien. – respondió molesto zafándose de sus brazos. – Si ya terminaste, sigamos buscando. – le ordeno, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha.  
.  
¿Esta era una nueva clase de tortura? Al reino de alado no le bastaba ya mandar caballeros que interrumpieran su sueño, no bastaba los molestos ladrones que lo perturbaban, ahora mandaban princesas sensuales con esencia de dragona para confundirlo, tal vez era para que no durmiera, pues solo eso les molestaba de su presencia, eso era, querían mantenerlo despierto con aquella tortura. Aun así, no se saldrían con la suya, al fin había encontrado una salida que no estaba bloqueada.  
.  
-Por aquí. – grito contento de deshacerse de su problema. – vamos, ¿Qué esperas? –  
-Ya voy. – grito mientras trataba de llegar al punto donde él estaba, pues se había atrasado contemplando el tesoro del dragón.  
.  
Fue que lo miro, era algo extraño, parecía una pequeña seda luminosa que envolvía una fina tira de ramas de oro, tenía en cada intersección rubíes y diamantes, era simplemente hermosa, pero tan pequeña, fácilmente cabía en su palma de la mano, “Bueno, tengo que llevar algo que compruebe que estuve en el nido del dragón” pensó al meterlo en su bolsillo “Seguro no notara si tomo algo pequeño”. Corrió a la salida que le mostraba Branch, contenta de que pronto saldría de ahí.  
.  
-Bueno, Branch el dragón, fue un placer conocerte. – dijo extendiendo una mano. – vendré después para ver cómo se puede llegar al fin de este problema, así que no me extrañaras en lo absoluto. –  
-No voy a extrañarte. – aseguro cruzándose de brazos, pues debía evitar cualquier contacto con ella, ese abrazó espontaneo ya lo había dejado débil ante sus bajos instintos.  
-Pues yo si te extrañare, eres… - Poppy lo escaneo de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio juguetonamente. – Eres lindo. – dijo con una sonrisa boba e insinuante.  
-Solo lárgate. – menciono aún más molesto.  
-Bien, me voy. – comento comenzando a caminar, al ver que este no acepto su mano.  
-Como sea. – rodo los ojos para volver a adentrarse cuando percibió algo.  
.  
Tal pareciera que los dragones roban tanto que no saben en realidad que tienen, pero no es así, todos ellos son conscientes de cada moneda y joya que hay en sus nidos, por lo que no soportan a los ladrones, pueden oler y escuchar tintinear aquello que es suyo aun cuando aquella pieza se encuentre lejos, llevarse las pertenencias de un dragón era sinónimo de desatar su ira.  
.  
-¡POPPY! – se escuchó retumbar su nombre dentro de toda la cueva.  
-¿Ya me extrañas? – pregunto juguetona cuando fue apresada por Branch en contra de la pared de roca, su rostro se veía molesto, mostrando los colmillos, humo y chispas salían de su boca, como si pensara morderla en la yugular, por extraño que pareciera, eso no la asusto, tenerlo cerca le pareció simplemente excitante. - ¿Por qué tan molesto? – pregunto lujuriosa.  
-¡Ladrona! ¡Eres la princesa de las ladronas! ¡Ladrona! ¡No te llevaras nada de mi nido! ¡Regrésalo! – le grito con una doble voz que gruñía y hablaba a la vez, era algo casi demoniaco.  
-¿Esta pequeñez? – pregunto sacándola de su bolsillo. – pensé que no lo notarias. –  
-De todos los tesoros en esta cueva tenías que tomar este, son las alas de un hada, ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguirlas? No puedes arrancarlas, estas tienen que ser dadas a voluntad, a mi abuela le costó trabajo conseguirlas, es el mayor de sus tesoros, como te atreviste a tan siquiera posar tus impuros ojos en ellas – bramo molesto.  
-Bien, está bien, entiendo, las devolveré. – dijo lanzándolas al mar de tesoros. - ¿Feliz? ¿Ya estas contento? – pregunto con una petulante sonrisa.  
-Voy a matarte. – advirtió abriendo sus fauces lo más que esa forma le permitía y rosando el cuello de la princesa, eso haría, le arrancaría el cuello a mordidas, dejaría que se desangrara y comería su cuerpo por partes, desapareciendo ella el hechizo no tendría ningún efecto y volvería a ser un dragón, solo tenía que morder, masticar, pero su boca no se cerraba, solo rosaba con sus colmillos su tersa piel.  
.  
Un gemido melodioso capto por completo la atención de sus oídos, Poppy había hecho ese extraña sonido, “¿Así es como las hembras humanas muestran que están en celo?” se preguntó confundido por el ruido, quería escucharla hacerlo de nuevo, por lo que lamio con su serpenteante lengua su cuello, la princesa no pudo evitar reír por las cosquillas.  
.  
-¿Vas a matarme a mordidas o lamidas? Porque lo segundo suena tentador, puedes lamerme todo lo que quieras. – hablo con un tono travieso.  
-Las cenas no hablan. – le grito presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.  
-¿Vas a comerme o a “comerme”? – le cuestiono juguetona al ver como jadeaba y se sonrojaba mientras se restregaba contra ella.  
-Solo calla, estúpida humana. –  
.  
Entre la confusión del dragón, Poppy aprovecho para enredar sus piernas sobre su cadera, cosa que enloqueció a Branch, que comenzó a empujar su pelvis contra la suya, presionando más fuerte, la princesa, nada lenta, se fue a besar su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo, dejando tras de sí chupetones marcados entre sus escamas duras.  
.  
-¿Qué haces? – pregunto molesto por sucumbir al hechizo. – No lo hagas. –  
-Se siente bien ¿Cierto? – le dijo mientras seguía entretenida en eso.  
-Eres idiota, es un hechizo, solo lárgate, vete antes que… - Branch encajaba sus garras en la roca, haciendo surcos profundos en un intento de no poner las manos sobre la princesa.  
-¿La poción? Transformarte en humano por un hechizo no es tan malo. – le comento contenta de tener la oportunidad que se le estaba dando.  
-Eso no hacia el hechizo… - jadeo tratando de contener sus instintos. – eso es… eso era… - le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse, pero tal vez si revelaba la verdad la princesa correría para proteger su virginidad. – es una poción para… pone a los dragones, es para que nos urja… aparearnos. – a fin pudo decir.  
-Oh… - fue la única expresión que dijo al sentir algo duro restregándose contra su entrada.  
-Si no quieres perder hoy tú virginidad… princesa, le sugiero que… -  
-Ah, eso, no soy virgen, ya te lo he dicho, soy una princesa guerra, he tenido todo tipo de “aventuras”, y te aseguro que esta. – comento frotándose más contra su bulto bien parado. – también quiero vivirla. –  
.  
El dragón ya no se contuvo, arrojo desde ese punto a la princesa de vuelta al nido.  
.  
-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – le reclamo tras aterrizar en un montículo de monedas, no era para nada suave.  
.  
Más el chico llego de un salto, Poppy se puso en cuatro, en un intento de ponerse de pie, pero Branch se le puso encima en la misma posición, gruñendo, jadeando como un animal salvaje. La princesa entendió que era como una fase de bloqueo, sus bajas paciones lo cegaban.  
.  
-Espera, aún tengo puesta mi ropa y… -  
.  
Poppy trato de zafarse para ponerse más cómoda, pero Branch la jalo para ponerla en la misma posición.  
.  
-Es enserio, no quiero que hagas pedazos mi armadura, solo déjame... –  
.  
La princesa forcejeaba con el chico que terco la volvía a poner en la misma posición, a duras penas logro quitarse la mayor parte de la armadura y dejar expuesta su sexualidad, algo cansada de la pequeña pelea, se recostó sobre su espalda mirando de forma lujuriosa al joven que se acercaba con ferocidad.  
.  
-¿Quieres un beso? – pregunto lista para comenzar.  
.  
Extendió sus brazos ofreciendo un abrazo, pero con sus fuertes manos la tomo por la cintura y sin ninguna delicadeza la volteo boca abajo, para luego arrastrarla hacia él y volviendo a ponerla en cuatro, entrelazando los dedos de cada mano con los suyos en un sólido agarre.  
.  
-Bien, ya entendí, así lo quieres. – comentó molesta, estar así le impedía besar y morder, para ella eso era muy aburrido.  
.  
En respuesta el joven solo gruño con ferocidad, “¿Era así de difícil aparearse con una humana? ¿Por qué se movía tanto?” Branch estaba desconcertado.  
El nido familiar le había sido dado al ver que no tenía crías, su familia pensó que podría tratarse de que no tuviera un buen nido que ofrecer, pero su montaña era rica como la de cualquier dragón, sus padres se retiraron al norte y su abuela al sur, pues adoraba las playas cálidas de la zona, todos esperaban que diera descendencia, por lo que solo tenía relaciones para reproducción y seleccionaba con cuidado a la hembra con quien deseaba procrear, el romance no es común en los dragones, no es que no existiera, su padre amaba a su madre, era solo que para un dragón era extraño encontrar una compañera estable, las dragonas con las que se apareo no dieron más que huevos infértiles, lamentando no poder conseguir satisfacer a su familia, se tiró a invernar un largo tiempo, los dragones pueden dormir meses, incluso años, décadas si se les da en gana. Ahora con esa molesta princesa y su molesto hechizo, no tenia de otra más que hacerlo para romperlo.  
.  
Se fue deslizando lentamente en sus adentros, había una diferencia abismal entre una dragona y una humana, era tan jodidamente suave, constantemente hacia sonidos extraños para él, aquello por algún motivo lo excitaba más, normalmente solo lo metería para dejarse venir y con eso terminaría su interacción, entre dragones la cosa era rápida, pero con ella, la urgencia de sacarlo y volverlo a meter lo sobrecogía de tal manera que su pelvis no paraba de impactarse contra la de la princesa de forma violenta, Poppy pensó que le rompería la cadera con su ferocidad, pero no podía negar que aquella actitud inhumana le encantaba, la estaba montando como todo un animal, una bestia que gruñía, rugía de forma estridente para luego encajarle los colmillos en el cuello, gemía descontrolada, al sentir como su boca la llenaba de saliva, cuando su lengua patinaba por su piel y sus dientes se le clavaban, aun nublado por la pasión, se contenía para no lastimarla, lo cual agradecía. Entre los jadeos incesante, el joven dragón contuvo el aliento, arqueando su espalda sin despegarse mucho de ella, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, Poppy al notarlo se echó para atrás, pegando sus glúteos a su cadera, teniendo así una penetración completa y profunda, la princesa se excitaba con tan solo tener la imagen de aquello liberándose, no era como el de un hombre normal, tenía una exquisita forma gruesa y grande, con escamas a los costados, una textura que le estaba dando los mejores orgasmos, pego su torso con el del dragón y espero deseosa de sentir su semilla fluir dentro de ella. Fue increíble, su miembro vibro antes de expulsar chorros de su semen, eran litros de esa esencia, las piernas de Poppy temblaban, agotas de permanecer un buen rato en esa postura sin moverse mientras Branch se descargaba, ella bajo su cabeza para ver el resultado de su fornicación, aquel liquido blancuzco y viscoso se iba deslizando entre el oro, duna abajo, y este seguía saliendo como si no tuviera un fin, se sentía tan llena por dentro, pero era esquicito, pensando mejor las cosas, eso debía de ser normal, puesto que era un dragón, no un humano.  
.  
Con un fuerte gruñido dio aviso de que había terminado, salió por completo de ella, alejándose un poco para al fin sentarse, contemplo como de su vagina salieron chorros de aquella sustancia que la rebozaba, Poppy no pudo sostener más su cuerpo y se dejó caer boca abajo, totalmente rendida, respiraba con dificultad y no podía mover ni un solo musculo. Branch se recostó a un costado de ella mirando al techo, sabía que habían roto el hechizo porque ese olor ya no estaba, pero no debía de transformarse aun, pues podría aplastarla.  
.  
-Eso fue… - dijo entre jadeos la princesa. – Increíble… -  
-Bien… - comento también jadeando. – Ahora podrás decir que “peleaste” con el dragón. –  
.  
Poppy soltó una risita melodiosa que confundió mucho a Branch, que era eso que volvía a sentir en sus entrañas, ya no estaba bajo el hechizo y aun se sentía atraído a la chica.  
.  
-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto algo molesto.  
-Bueno, me dijeron “mata al dragón” no “cógetelo”. –  
.  
Branch puso los ojos en blanco por lo dicho.  
.  
-Pensé que te habían mandado por mi corazón. –  
-Si, así fue, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿No es estúpido? Aunque te hubiera matado, ¿Cómo te sacaría el corazón? Y aún más importante ¿Cómo lo llevaría hasta el castillo? Eres enorme. – Poppy guardo silencio mientras se movía para acostarse a su lado en la misma postura. – Aunque si me hubiera gustado llevar tú corazón. – comento más como en broma.  
-Ach… - exclamo con molestia, pues comenzaba a quedarse dormido y la voz de la princesa no se callaba. – ¿Si te doy mi corazón te vas a callar? – pregunto somnoliento, sus parpados le pesaban tanto que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ofreciendo.  
-¿Puedes dármelo? Pensé que lo necesitabas para vivir, ¿Los dragones pueden vivir sin corazón? – pregunto curiosa.  
-Claro que no. – dijo adormilado, clavo sus garras en su pecho, Poppy se asustó por su auto lesión, aunque Branch no hizo ningún ruido de molestia, por lo que de seguro aquello no le dolía, de entre las escamas, carne y sangre, saco algo circular, era un anillo de escamas color bronce, sin su permiso se lo puso en el dedo de su mano, este se adhirió inmediatamente a su piel.  
-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Poppy tratando de quitárselo, pero era imposible.  
-Es mi corazón, te lo estoy entregando, ahora lárgate, ya conoces la salida, déjame dormir. – hablo mientras se ponía en posición fetal y se iba quedando cada vez más dormido.  
-Me prometes que no te transformaras en dragón, si duermes de esta forma los aldeanos podrán tener buenas cosechas y yo veré que nadie te moleste. –  
-Claro, te lo prometo, solo déjame invernar en paz. – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer en un profundo sueño.  
-Iré con el rey y hablare del trato, luego a mi reino con mi familia, te prometo que volveré, estar contigo es realmente… divertido. – dijo con tono lascivo.  
.  
La princesa cumplió con lo dicho, bajo al pueblo donde ya se le esperaba con una gran fiesta, pues desde que subió a la montaña las nubes se habían dispersados y tenían un bello cielo azul. Poppy le explico al rey sobre lo sucedido con el dragón y como este no buscaba más que tener una vida tranquila.  
.  
-Necesita de su protección si no quiere que esas nubes este en su firmamento. – le aseguro que sería un buen trato.  
-Puedo ver su mano, princesa. – le pidió Cybil al ver la sortija en su dedo.  
-Claro, no hay problema. – comento ella dándole la mano.  
-Que increíble. – dijo emocionada la hechicera. – la princesa a traído el corazón del dragón. – exclamo para la corte.  
-¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto curiosa Poppy.  
-Esto es un maravilloso tesoro, pero, así como es una bendición y es una maldición. –  
-¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono asustada.  
\- Pues que este es el corazón del dragón, mi niña, los dragones son seres longevos, sus vidas pueden durar milenios, cuando su poder es fuerte y maduro, pueden transformarse en lo que sea, perros, gatos, caballos o humanos, hay casos antiguos donde dragones se enamoran de otros seres cuyas vidas no son tan largas, por ello entregan su corazón, de esa forma su amado vivirá y envejecerá a su ritmo, pero, si alguno de los dos muere, el otro también morirá. –  
-Oh Dios, con mayor razón, por favor, querido rey, debe de garantizarme la seguridad de Branch, en su forma humana está más expuesto. –  
-Yo le garantizo que lo protegeremos a él y a su tesoro. – prometió el rey al ver la gravedad del asunto. – no dejaremos que le pase nada a usted tampoco, princesa. –  
-Gracias, ahora debo de regresar a mi hogar, mi familia y amigos me esperan, volveré en un par de meses para ver a Branch. –  
-Estaremos esperando su regreso. – aseguro Cybil.  
.  
Poppy tomo a su corcel y tomo el camino de regreso a casa, pensaba volver con el honor y la gloria como “asesina de dragones”, pero entre los pueblos escucho que ahora la conocían como “la domadora de dragones” eso no le molestaba, escuchar las versiones de como sometió a la bestia era interesante, su favorita era la que narraba como con un simple jalón de orejas tuvo para someterlo. La verdad es que a nadie le conto la verdadera historia, no podría ir por ahí diciendo que se cogió al terrible dragón.  
En casa la esperaba una enorme fiesta, entre manjares y copas rebosantes de buen vino, la princesa se levantó para hacer un brindis, pero en vez de palabras salió de su boca un vomito incontenible, al inicio pensaron que era el cansancio del viaje, después que había comido algo que le cayó mal, pero al pasar los días el médico de la familia real dio su veredicto, estaba embarazada.  
.  
Poppy se vio en la necesidad de contar a su padre su aventura completa, preocupados la cuidaron, no esperaban realmente que eso se diera, normalmente las princesas se casan con algún príncipe antes de engendrar, pero, tener descendencia de esa forma y con un dragón. Ahora cumplía con los estándares normales que se esperan normalmente, permanecía encerrada en su torre. Los meses pasaron y ella no pudo cumplir con su promesa, mandó mensajeros para estar al tanto de la situación del reino al que ayudo, pero todo parecía estar tranquilo por allá, el dragón seguía durmiendo.  
.  
El día del alumbramiento había todo un sequito en la habitación, doctores, parteras, domadores, cazadores de criaturas. El pobre rey no quería ofender a su hija, pero ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que nacería de su unión con el dragón y una humana, serian bebés, dragones o híbridos. Sus doncellas la sujetaban de los brazos y Poppy a su vez se aferraba de ambas, cada contracción era dolorosa, una de ellas grito al ver como la cabeza de un reptil salía de entre sus piernas, apenas salió por completo, alejo sus piernas aterrada de aquel ser, por noches enteras paso rezando porque fueran normales, le aterraba pensar que lo que estaba dentro no fuera humano, ahora que su pesadilla era real, no pudo evitar secundar a su doncella con un grito de inmenso terror, pero pronto renovaron las contracciones, la princesa estaba en parto nuevamente y pujaba, los cazadores detuvieron su andar, pue tenían órdenes de llevarse a la criatura si esta no era humana, pronto salió de sus entrañas otro dragón, idéntico al primero, al ver por fin que todo había acabado, los domadores y cazadores avanzaron con cuerdas y hierros para atarlos, pero tras un tierno bostezo los dragones comenzaron a transformarse en dos adorables bebés regordetes, los hombres se quedaron estupefactos, pero las nodrizas y parteras dieron un rápido paso y tomaron en brazos a los bebés, los cuidaron y limpiaron, entregándolos a la ansiosa madre que ahora exigía que no fueran apartados de su lado.  
.  
Poppy estaba asustada, sus bebés eran tan frágiles e indefensos, rodeados de un montón de gente que estaba al pendiente de que no fueran monstros atroces, de acabar con ellos si así era necesario, ahora no confiaba en nadie, y peor aún, los bebés se transformaban en dragones cuando ella no estaba presente o ante un simple berrinche, aun siendo humanos, les salían chispas por la boca y humo al dormir. Ningún terror en ninguna de sus aventuras se comparó al de un día que se quedó dormida con la chimenea prendida, encontrando a ambos pequeños dormidos entre las brasas vivas.  
.  
Todos temían a los príncipes en el palacio, si bien en la ciudad eran mejor aceptados, los llamaban “los príncipe dragones” y a ella “la madre de dragones” pensaban lo imponente que debían de sonar para otros reinos, esperaban que, si fuera necesario ir a la guerra, los príncipes fungieran como armamento pesado, destruyendo todo a su paso. Poppy no quería eso, “Bebés en la guerra, que horrible idea” pensaba decepcionada un poco de su gente, si bien a los dos años, en su forma de dragón, ambos niños alcanzaban fácilmente el tamaño de una habitación grande, comparados con su padre eran relativamente pequeños. Aun así, siendo humanos ya comían tanto como un hombre adulto, siendo tierno, puesto que aún no sabían caminar del todo, pero como dragones, entre ambos se habían devorado las ovejas que dormían en el corral del castillo, fue una escena dantesca tripas y viseras esparcidas por todos lados, sangre e intestinos colgaban por las vigas, escucharlos moler los huesos con sus enormes colmillos fue aterrador para todos, ese día no pudo proteger a sus nenes, los cazadores y domadores los amordazaron, los latigaron para después dejarlos encadenados a las columnas más fuertes del castillo.  
.  
-Lo siento tanto, Poppy, pero si se comportan como bestias… - el rey amaba a sus nietos, pero ya no sabía que hacer, las cuidadoras les tenían miedo, no obedecían a hija ni a nadie, además de sus destrozos.  
-Creo que necesito ir a ver a su padre, él sabrá que hacer. – dijo con el corazón partido de ver a sus dos niños encadenados.  
-¿Estás seguro? ¿Podrás controlarlos? Tal vez si vas con un batallón, solo por si se descontrolan. –  
-Estaremos bien, te lo aseguro. –  
.  
Poppy partió en el momento justo, el rey de aquel reino que ayudo mando un mensaje, Branch había sido visto sobrevolando el área, había despertado al fin de su invernacion. Tomo a sus hijos, al fin convertidos en bebés y los llevo sobre su caballo en un bello moisés de juncos, tuvo suerte que el vaivén del equino los mantuviera dormidos la mayor parte del viaje, los bebés lucían tristes desde aquel día que los encadenaron, actuaban de manera taciturna, como si se les hubiera robado la alegría, Poppy trato de sacarles alguna sonrisa con besos, abrazos y canciones, pero no lograba mucho.  
.  
Finalmente llegaron a la montaña, las entradas anteriores estaban de nuevo abiertas, por lo que no le costó trabajo meterse, Branch sintió su presencia desde que sus pies tocaron la grieta.  
.  
-¡Branch! – lo llamo Poppy, quien traía consigo la canasta.  
-¿Vienes a hacer un picnic? – pregunto curioso por su respuesta.  
-Dudo que quieras comerte lo que traigo dentro. – Dijo desde la cornisa, viendo su reflejo en ese enorme ojo que la observaba de cerca.  
-¿Qué traes en la canasta? Tiene un extraño olor. – comento olfateando fuerte.  
-Pues… es esto. –  
.  
Poppy levanto la tapa de la canasta y le mostro su contenido, dos bellos bodoques dormían tranquilos abrasados entre sí, el dragón volvió a olfatear y con un tono extraño dijo.  
.  
-Trajiste a tus crías… ¿Por qué? –  
-“Tus” yo diría “nuestras”, Branch, estos son nuestros hijos. – le aseguro.  
.  
El enorme dragón ladeo varias veces la cabeza, como si tratara de entender como había pasado todo aquello.  
.  
-¿Dices que esas cosas son mías? – pregunto el dragón.  
-¿Estas dudando de mí? No miento, sé que no parece, pero cuando… -  
-No dudo, sé que lo son, siento mi olor impregnadas en esas criaturas, ¿Por qué las has traído? –  
-Pues no es obvio, para que conozcan a su padre, ¿Quieres cargarlos? –  
.  
El dragón negó con la cabeza efusivamente.  
.  
-Podría lastimarlos, son demasiado pequeños. –  
-No los subestimes, por favor. – Poppy tomo a los bebés en brazos, tratando de despertarlos. – miren a su padre, papi está aquí, quiere conocerlos. – decía mientras los sacudía con delicadeza.  
.  
Los dos bebes bostezaron y tallaron sus ojos, Branch puso especial atención en cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando al fin estuvieron despiertos, abrieron grandes los ojos y la boca soltando entre balbuceos un “oh” enorme cuando vieron al imponente dragón frente a ellos; animados comenzaron a sacudirse contentos, estirando sus brazos en dirección de su padre.  
.  
-No bebés, no hagan eso, se van a caer, Blossom, Sage, por favor, escuchen a mami, mamá no los puede sostener si se mueven… - el pequeño Sage casi se le cae y en un intento por mantenerlo seguro, descuido a Blossom que cayó por el borde directo al tesoro metros abajo, el corazón de Poppy se detuvo por un instante, aferrándose al único bebé que le quedaba en brazos, más cuando se asomo pudo ver que su hijo se había trasformado en dragón mientras caía y su padre detuvo su caída atrapándolo en sus manos.  
-Qué curioso. – dijo Branch. – yo no pude transformarme en humano hasta que cumplí 100 años, debe de ser porque su madre es humana que tengan la facilidad. – El bebé en brazos de Poppy pidió ir con su hermano, apenas ella lo soltó, salto del borde transformándose también en dragón. Ambos ahora se restregaban en su padre como si trataran de impregnarse aún más de su aroma. – Me había desilusionado al verlos, pensé que eran simples humanos. –  
-Creo que te entiendo, yo esperaba que lo fueran, pero nacieron siendo dragones, me quitaría un enorme peso de encima si se quedan aquí, al menos hasta que puedan controlar sus poderes, porque han hecho tantos destrozos. –  
-Es porque necesitan invernar. – comento él. – un castillo no es cómodo, un buen nido les proporcionara lo que necesiten.-  
.  
Poppy vio con alegría como sus enormes hijos se acomodaban entre los brazos de su padre, bostezaron y se quedaron dormidos.  
.  
En ese tiempo que no se vieron, Branch había aprendido a transformarse sin causar un caos en su cueva, tras un breve encuentro conyugal, cayo jadeante al costado de la dueña de su corazón.  
.  
-Entonces los humanos… - dijo entre jadeo. – hacen esto todo el tiempo… por eso tienen tantas crías. –  
-No tantas como crees, lo hacemos por gusto, no para tener "crías". –  
-Pero si se aparean constantemente, ¿Cómo le hacen par no tener crías? –  
-Tenemos trucos. – dijo echando un vistazo para ver que los bebés no se hubieran despertado.  
-Qué postura tan más extraña para aparearse tienen. –  
-De eso, tenemos más, pero te las enseñare después. – le hablo con voz coqueta. - ¿Cuánto tiempo van a seguir dormidos? –  
-Poppy, ya te lo dije, están invernando, tal vez no despierten hasta pasado el invierno, los cachorros suelen tener más pesado el sueño. – Branch sonrió ya sin miedo de ser visto por la princesa. – Mis padres y mi abuela estarán encantados de conocerlos. – dijo mirando a sus hijos.  
-Yo también quiero conocerlos, ¿Podría ir con ustedes? –  
-Ya te estaba contando en el “conocerlos” –  
.  
Ambos rieron felices, Branch cumplió lo dicho, despertado los niños fueron presentados a su familia, al igual que Poppy, quien emocionada voló sobre el lomo de su amado. Los niños pudieron volver a su reino a la edad de 12 años, ahora, seguros y orgullosos, podían decir que tenían un rey dragón, quien pasaba metido la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, una reina, madre y domadora de dragones y un par de príncipes dragones, feroces, leales a su pueblo y muy traviesos.  
.  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me han gustado los dragones desde muy chica y entre las cosas que leí había historias sobre que los dragones poderosos podían convertirse en lo que quisieran (perro, gato, humano, pajaro) así como variar su tamaño, a veces eran enormes, otras veces pequeños, claro, mencionaba que transformarse en otra especie les costaba mucha energía (al igual que mantener siempre el mismo tamaño) Por eso medio descansaban dejándose escamas o cuernos o cola, a su vez que decía que cuando era un dragón inexperto, no podía controlar dicha acción, siendo un descontrol total en su apariencia, también mencionaba que los dragones podían reproducirse con otras especies y el producto de aquello no seria un híbrido, sino algo 100% dragón puesto que sus genes eran superiores a los de las otras especies, asi que, no se si haya algo más sobre esto más adelante, pero les menciono como siempre mi twitter @sadakomil y mi cuenta en instagram "Ichiko.il" donde subire algunos dibujos de este one shot


End file.
